


Canine Conspiracy

by AXEe



Series: Hearts Within Our Paws [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Astra are both dogs, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Kara just wants to go home.   Her dog has other ideasORA Karaoslen fic with General Danvers as dogs





	Canine Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Do I treat my dogs like little four legged people with long noses and bad habits? Why, yes, yes I do :=)

******

“Come _on_ , Alex!”

Kara tugged harder on the leash, really it was her own fault for not training Alex better when she was a puppy, but still at times the scrappy mutt could be downright willful. Currently, her canine companion had all four feet firmly planted on the ground and refused to budge.

Kara gave the leash a little tug and a shake

“Come on!” she cheered “come on!”

Nope, not having it

"I'll give you a treat" Kara tried

That earned a twitch of the ears, but not much else

“Oh!” Kara scowled “dumb dog,” she muttered “come…on!” she tugged harder on the leash, practically leaning back like some cartoon character, her heels digging into the dirt of the park, but the dog wouldn’t budge…

******

Meanwhile, James Olsen was having a similar predicament, only his dog was giving him a run for his money

“Astra! Come here!” he bellowed

The big black dog (who James swore was half-wolf nine times out of ten) merely gave him a glower and continued to keep _just_ out of his reach, if he stopped walking, she’d stop walking, but the second he started up again, she’d scurry on ahead. She wasn’t running, she wasn’t even walking fast, but she managed to keep her distance, swiftly and skilling dancing out of his grasp, the streak of white running down her right flank glinting in the sunlight, her ears twitching, tail swishing lazily through the air.

James cringed. He knew that gesture, she did that just before she was about to bolt off into traffic and somehow avoid getting hit by a car, skillfully weaving in and out of traffic with an almost-arrogant attitude, as if she was laughing at the silly bipeds in their cars and declaring canine supremacy over humans.

James let out a snarl of frustration as Astra did just that, suddenly turning and bolting off through the trees at a sprint

“Dumb dog!” he spat, giving chase…

******

Kara watched as Alex’s ears suddenly pricked up

“Hey! Hey!” she yelped as the dog suddenly took off a bolt, taking the leash and Kara with her “Alex! Alex! Slow down! No! Stop!” Kara yelped as she frantically tried to keep up with her dog, who now seemed to have aspirations of being an Olympic sprinter as she tore through the park, dragging Kara with her as she zigzagged this way and that way, clearly on a scent.

Giving up, Kara could only pant for breath and struggle to keep up as Alex tore into the trees…

******

James stopped, leaning against a tree as he gasped for breath. A few feet up ahead, Astra stopped, looking back over her shoulder at him as if she was wondering why he was stopping.

Letting out an impatient-sounding bark, she trotted further into the trees, slowing enough so he could keep pace

How considerate of her, he thought sarcastically as he followed…

******

“Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me! Sorry!”

Kara sucked in a lungful of air as she was dragged past two cyclists, three joggers, and a woman pushing a baby stroller (Kara wasn’t sure if there was actually a baby in there)

“Hey! Watch it!” said woman exclaimed

“It’s not me! It’s the dog!” Kara called back as they shot past “Alex, could you at least tell me _where_ you’re taking me?!” she demanded

The dog briefly looked back over her shoulder, grinned a wide, ecstatic doggy grin (is there any other kind?) and slowed ever so slightly, suddenly skidding to a stop in the middle of a clearing, letting out a quiet ‘wuff’ as she stopped.

Behind, Kara doubled over, panting for breath and feeling just a little sick. Nope, she was not going to throw up.

There was a crash and a large, black, wolf-like form suddenly tore out of the underbrush and tackled Alex, sending her into a sprawl. Springing up, Kara watched as Alex quickly got to her feet, tail wagging a mile a minute as she play bowed for the other dog.

The other dog was a big wolf like creature, with long dark fur with a streak of white running across its right flank. Play bowing back to Alex, the two dogs quickly leapt at each other, playing wrestling with each other with wild, doggy abandon

“Oh its you again”

Kara turned, blinking in confusion as the man—the very, very, very handsome man—came over, a leash dangling in one hand

“Oh!” she brightened as she remembered him “right! We got all tangled up!” she recalled, remembering how Alex had suddenly lunged for his dog, getting them both tangled up in the leashes "Alex, you idiot!" she called out "did you just want to play?"

Alex 'wuffed' in response and then went back to wrestling with Astra

Astra's owner chuckled

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced, I’m James” he introduced himself

“Kara”

They shook hands, both looking down at two, indignant-sounding ‘woofs’

“Oh,” James chuckled “sorry, this is Astra” he nodded to his dog, who looked annoyed at having been forgotten

“This is Alex,” Kara introduced “she’s a rescue”

“So’s Astra,” James nodded “look,” he began “this might seem a little sudden, but, uh…would you like to get lunch? There’s a little taco stand just over there”

Kara beamed

“Sure, I love tacos”

A quiet ‘wuff’ made them both turn, watching as the two dogs laid down next to each, Alex nuzzling her head under Astra’s chin, cuddling up to her

“Huh,” Kara remarked. She glanced at James “you don’t think…?” she began

He chuckled

“Oh I think so,” he nodded. He whistled “come on, lovebirds, we’re getting some tacos,” he called out “you want to join us or just chase squirrels?”

With two happy ‘wuffs’ the dogs rejoined their owners as they walked off, chatting freely and easily, the two dogs following them sedately, playfully and affectionately nudging each other as they did…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
